1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to enhancing the performance of a data-recording device, and in particular to automatically unthreading tape within a data-recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording devices, such as data tape drives, record information to or read information from a data storage device, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. As data tapes have become increasingly thinner, they have become more susceptible to damage.
In a tape drive system, areal density is increasing for magnetic tape, so it becomes desirable to provide the tape drive system with smoother media and head. At some point, the tape may adhere to the head, especially at humid conditions. Two smooth surfaces are rubbed against each other squeezing out the lubricating air interface thus causing the two smooth surfaces to stick. Once that tape sticks to the head, the drive can drop tension because the drive cannot move the tape. This leaves the drive with a stuck tape, which is an extremely undesirable condition to a user. The sticking effect may be accentuated by thin media, because of tighter head to tape conforming. Once stuck to the head, the risk to breaking the tape is very high.